Eclipse Over The Seven Black Suns
by Gohan Rose
Summary: Instead of meeting his Quincy Spirit during his desperation in the Shattered Shaft, Ichigo meets someone vastly different, yet similar at the same time. What if at that time, that person made Ichigo earn his power through different means? What if Kisuke Urahara left a bigger impact on Ichigo before he left for his raid against Soul Society? Eventual All Powers Ichigo, Strong Ichigo


**Hello everyone!**

 **Now, I finally got some time to** _ **finally**_ **start watching the Bleach anime and I have to say, I like it, a lot. Now, I will be changing Ichigo character a lot, but I will also be keeping a lot of things about Ichigo.**

 **While I have read a lot of Bleach fanfictions, namely; Sword That Pierces the Heavens, Bleached, Ichigo Awakens, Way of the Protector, Panther King of the Shinigami. Etc. All of which were great, so I know a bit more about the storyline then any beginner would.**

 **Look, about Ichigo's personality and his genetic change, I hate doing something without an explanation within the story. You see, I don't really see any opening where I could change his personality without going back to where the anime first started. Which, I don't want to do.**

 **Also, this will have a slight crossover with Tokyo Ghoul a bit later down the line, a manga of which I have absolutely fallen in love.**

 **Now, you might be asking, 'what is his personality going to be?'. Wellllll… that would be telling**

 **»»—Start—««**

Kurosaki Ichigo, a 15-old-year old young man. He was reasonably tall, and he had a lean, yet muscular build that was apparently built for speed. He had spiky orange hair and deep brown eyes.

And he was currently so furious that couldn't even think straight. First, some douchebag came and basically kidnapped Rukia, the short Shinigami that he'd become fond of over the time that they had spent together. Then, in the same incident, that same douchebag literally stole his powers and left him to die. Then he gets put through Urahara Kisuke's personal hell just to get his stolen powers back. First, he gets his ass beat by a kid then he gets thrown into a hole, that he was now supposed to get out of, but no, that wasn't what pissed him off.

It was the fact that hole was almost impossible to get out of on its own, but the fact that he didn't have powers and the fact that his hands were, forcibly tied behind his back by a Bakudō spell.

And what would happen if he couldn't get of the whole by 72 hours? Well, apparently, he'd be turned into a Hollow, ya know, the monsters that he'd been purifying for the past weeks.

Though his thoughts were wiped clean from his mind as a thick white substance began flowing through his right eye like a small, yet powerful, fountain and it was landing clean across his face. It slowly began hardening into what looked like a marble white-looking mask that started from the right side of his forehead. He screamed out in agony, frustration, and anger.

From far above the hole, three figures could be seen standing right over the hole, peering straight down with cautious, yet wondrous looks.

Urahara Kisuke was a tall, lean man with a light complexion, dirty blonde hair, laid back grey eyes, and accompanied by a stubby haired chin. He had on what looked like a green and white bucket hat that overshadowed the top half of his face and left his grey eyes being seen with an ominous glow. He also wore a dark charcoal coat, which sported a white diamond pattern which raced across, said coat. He also had a dark green shirt and a pair of matching pants. Lastly, he had on what looked like shinobi-sandals.

To his right, was a young girl that had a permanent rosy blush that was draped under her eyes. She wore a white t-shirt that Urahara's shop logo in a pink color and a knee-length, pink skirt with white dots. She also had black hair that was tinted with a purple hue. Her hair parted down the middle, opposing each other and she tied the rest of her in pigtails with pink hair ties.

To his left, was a young boy with short red hair and he wore a white t-shirt with Urahara's insignia on it. He also had on a pair of blue shorts.

"Is the kid really turning into a Hollow right now?!" The boy with red hair spoke incredulously as his pupils dilated in slight fear as he saw the beginning of Ichigo's hollowfication.

Urahara Kisuke on the other hand shook his head slightly before grasped Jinta's shoulder, causing him to jerk back. "I don't think that is the case. Look closely, normally when a Plus becomes a hollow, the mask forms last. So, I still think Ichigo's still got a chance." Urahara told Jinta who nodded before he grunted as another wave Reiatsu exploded outwards from the bottomless pit.

From down in the Shattered Shaft, Tessai growled before he broke the position he was once in.

"This is my limit Boss. I have no choice but to switch to suppression mode," Tessai stated before he made what looked like a two-fingered gun with each of his hands before he slammed them straight into the ground.

" **Bakudō #99-Part 2: Ban-Kin!"**

He shouted as a wave reiatsu exploded from the ground up. Suddenly, a wave of white bandage-like appendages shot out from the ground and was sent straight towards a hollowfying Ichigo, whose screams were even louder and malicious than before.

" **First Incantation: Bandage!"**

Tessai shouted as the bandages wrapped around Ichigo's screaming form.

" **Second Incantation: Hundred Death Bolts!"**

Immediately after he chanted that phrase, an uncountable amount of swords came flying through the air at remarkable speed and pierced Ichigo straight through the chest. That caused him to let out a very loud screech, almost like nails going against a chalkboard.

 **»»—Line Break—««**

"Oi! Tessai, if you do that, then the kid will certainly die!" Jinta shouted.

"I wouldn't be doing this if there wasn't any other way!" He mumbled miserably, apparently not happy at what he was doing. But he couldn't allow that kid to become a hollow. His reiatsu was already that of a fifth or a fourth seat, if he fully transformed, then there was a large possibility of Ichigo killing or hurting them. Personally, he couldn't all that to happen and he made impossible decision.

' _If there was any other way, than I would be first to jump at that conclusion. But I can't allow everyone to die.'_ Tessai thought with a stone expression on his face.

' _Forgive me…_

 _Ichigo.'_

 **»»— Line Break—««**

Urahara watched as the scene played out with an impassive gaze, at least that's what it looked like from the outside looking in. _'I'm sorry… Ichigo.'_ Kisuke thought solemnly as he watched Tessai clap his hands, preparing for the final Incantation.

" **Final Incantation: FATAL SEAL!"** Tessai roared as a large steel, rectangular object appeared from above the Shattered Shaft. It immediately came to life before it was dropped straight down into the shaft.

Ichigo's form exploded with a violent wave of dark red reiatsu before the large steel object came to clash down onto Ichigo, creating a large pillar of blood red energy.

Kisuke reacted immediately and tackled the two kids to the ground while shielding them with his back towards the pillar of reiatsu.

 **»»— Deep Within Ichigo's Mindscape: Minutes Before—««**

Ichigo's eyes snapped open. He looked around quickly… and saw that he was laying on a grassy meadow with numerous amounts of cherry blossoms littered on the ground. He hunched forward before he jumped back on his feet all in one motion before he started observing where he was at.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. It was like an endless grassy meadow that had an unprecedented amount of cherry blossom trees. Where ever he looked, the meadow came to no end. He carried on for as far as he could see. Though, something caught his eye. Or, rather someone.

He was a bit taller than himself, standing six feet tall easy, he had chalk white colored skin, yellow and black eyes and his muscles were a small bit bigger than Ichigo's own. The pale man's most distinguishable feature was the two horns that protruded from the side of his head, coming straight from his temples and they symmetrically curved inwards before they went upwards, nearly a foot and half long in vertical length. He wore an altered pure white shihakushou with what looked like his own sword, but completely white. The older looking teen, in fact, resembled Ichigo way too much. More than any brother would, even if they were twins. He sat crouched down with the sword laying on his shoulder with the guard touching the ground.

"W-Who are you?" Ichigo stuttered slightly as he let his usual scowl drop off his face as he looked the pure white look alike. "And dear god you need a tan," he added.

The look-alike smirked at and shared a small chuckle before he looked up and met Ichigo's amber eyes with his own yellow orbs. **"No… I wouldn't say so. In fact, I rather like my skin tone,"** he smirked with a smug tone. He spoke with what sounded like a double-layered voice, but somehow, it remained… almost cultured.

"Uh, okay… yeah, whatever floats your boat." Ichigo muttered, still not quite wrapping his head around what exactly was happening.

The imitation chuckled once more. **"I can see that you… or rather 'we' are in some shit. Aren't we?"**

"Yeah, I suppose that's one way to explain it," Ichigo confirmed after thinking about for a few seconds.

" **I see, so what are we going to do about it?"**

Ichigo looked up with something akin to a grim smile. "What can we do? I mean, I already failed to save Rukia against the guy with the tattoos, and that prick basically stole my powers." Ichigo said depressingly. "I mean, isn't ironic how they claim I stole Rukia's powers and their condemning her for it, and they say that the law accounts for everyone… but the same guy just stole mine. Seems like he's a bit of a hypocrite," he chuckled miserably. His entire monologue earned him a rough slap upside the head, causing him to get jerked out of his own thoughts.

Ichigo turned around and frowned, seeing the same pale skinned imitation. "The hell was that for?" Ichigo questioned.

The lookalike grunted, **"Isn't it obvious? You're in pointless despair,"** he answered easily, earning a blank look from the teen. **"You despair and give up when there is no need to."**

"Excuse me?"

" **Hm, you're excused."** He muttered as if he wasn't really paying attention. Just as Ichigo was about to retort, the lookalike continued. **"Ya want to get your strength back, correct?"** He questioned as he stared down at Ichigo due to the slight height difference.

Ichigo nodded mutely, earning a smirk from his copy. **"Then stop being such a bitch!"** the horned individual stopped before he suddenly appeared in front of Ichigo with his fist raised.

The orange haired teen merely reacted on instinct as he moved his head to the side, let the punch sail over his shoulder, which nicked a few of his hairs off. Ichigo watched with barely conceded horror and shock as the punch landed only centimeters away from his face.

He gaped slightly as sounds of disbelief escaped his mouth, **"Ah, I see you're not that helpless after all,"** the man smirked sadistically as he raised his knee and it sharply collided with Ichigo's exposed and unguarded stomach.

The teen gasped even louder as spit flew from his mouth and his eyes narrowed painfully. He took a few wobblily steps back as he shakily grasped the spot where his copy kneed him. Ichigo looked at the horned man with blood trailing down his lip as well as a few drops of saliva dripping down his chin and onto the grass.

"The hell…" he started with a few ragged breaths, "Was that for?" Ichigo continued as he slowly stood up straight, beginning to ignore most of the pain that was surging through his stomach.

The pale skinned individual merely grinned, **"Am I supposed to have any reason to want beat the shit out of you? No… I don't think so,"** he spoke, daunting Ichigo. **"But, I suppose I can give you an answer and my reason,"** he spoke again, his words sounded sarcastic and gleeful.

Just as Ichigo was about to retort hotly, the pale and older imitation continued. **"I'm trying to see you deserve your power… or if you're just another weak-willed coward."** The man smirked, giving Ichigo plenty of reason, yet none at all.

"W'kind of answer is that?!" Ichigo angerly questioned as he raised his voice, sounding very frustrated and angry. But most of all, confused.

The man with horns just chuckled at the boy's foolishness, **"Simple, you came here to get your powers back. You wish to fight. You said you would do anything to get your powers back. But, here you are, standing in front of the answer and the only thing you can think to do, is shout angerly and demand an explanation like a moron,"** the man snorted.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the implication, which he caught soundly. "W-Wait… what do you mean, I came here to get my powers back? I don't even know where 'here' is!" Ichigo stated, a bit calmer than before, but still reasonably fuserated.

The pale man leveled a sharp glare, **"Must I tell you everything? Can you figure something out on your own? Or are you nothing but a helpless moron?"** He questioned with some frustration creeping into his tone. Ichigo bit his tongue when he heard the remark, not saying anything in the fact that he was sick of tired of arguing with the mystery that was the man standing before him.

The pale stared at Ichigo for a few more moments before he turned around and walked over to the sakura tree he was resting on before. Ichigo let out a breath of air that he never he was holding before a small bead of sweat rolled down the side of his head.

' _The hell was that? It's like when I ever I meet eye-to-eye with him… I-I start to feel his oppressive force hits me,'_ Ichigo thought clearly shaken. _'It's like its commanding me… forcing me to stay on guard… as I feel that if I don't… he'll kill me the second I give him a chance,'_ he continued his train of thought.

Once the mysterious and dangerous pale-skinned man it over to his tree, he sat down with his back resting comfortably on it. Once again, he looked in her direction with his yellow and black eyes. **"Are you coming or not?"** He asked gruffly as a few light pink leaves fell down from the tree above him and landed next to him.

Ichigo stared at him with an unreadable expression on his face, but his eyes showed uncertainty and vigilant caution. Unknown to her, the man's lips quirked upwards ever so slightly into a small smirk.

' _ **He's an interesting one alright… one minute he's scared shitless and the next minute he treating me at arm's length. Not exactly smart… but I'll have to make due for right now due to his inexperience,'**_ he privately thought.

Finally, after a minute, Ichigo budged as he made his way over to the lounging man and sat down a foot away from him with his legs crossed. He placed his palms on his knees and rested his gaze on the man's curious own.

"Fine, let us talk," he nodded. "I know nothing about you, and one minute I'm turning into a hollow, and then I black out. Next minute, I see you while being surrounded by this…" he led off, uncertain of what to say.

The man chuckled a small bit, **"Surrounded by lovely nature and peaceful vibes?"** He supplied helpfully. Ichigo nodded carefully, agreeing with the man.

"Yea…" he once again led off, not knowing what to say.

The man with horns gave a chuckle, " **Yes… I can see what you enjoy it so,"** he continued, much to the teen's confusion. Seeing his uncertain look, the man continued. **"I can see it in your eyes… you enjoy peace, you wish to protect."** The man smiled, getting a startled look from Ichigo. But, the man once again continued. **"You have a fierce and honorable resolve for someone so young, but one cannot have resolve and then not have power. If someone does, it's pointless to feel one and not the other and thus… they feel incomplete."** He stated wisely, earning a semi awed look from the young teen.

 **"But enough about that!"** He suddenly exclaimed. He stared at Ichigo once more before a bout of wind brushed passed the lands, causing the branches of the trees to slightly rattle. And as a cause, some of the cherry blossoms leaves dropped and smoothly landed onto the grassy lands.

" **You Ichigo… I can tell you are in trouble,"** stating what they already established, he continued with Ichigo mutely listening. **"You lost 'you're' powers,"** he used citations with his hands as he said 'you're,' but Ichigo once again bit his tongue. **"By the same person who arrested Rukia, correct?"** The man asked the question he already knew the answer, but Ichigo answered anyway.

"Uh, yeah…" he started slowly, unsure where the pale man was going with the current stride of the conversation.

" **Then what we need to do is simple!"** He grinned toothily, showing larger than average fangs. Ichigo looked at the man with unhidden confusion, but he paid no mind to boy's confusion as he continued speaking. " **You have to get your powers back! Then you train. After that, you go and kick ass!"** He exclaimed loudly, getting a slightly wide-eyed look from the boy.

Finally, Ichigo's patience broke, and it was a miracle it lasted so long if he was frank with himself. "How the hell is this simple?!" He yelled as he stormed over to the sakura tree in which the man was resting at. If the horned man was upset about Ichigo's outburst, then he did an excellent job at hiding it. "In case you didn't know, they stole Rukia's powers, which were mine! So effectively, they were my only source of powers!" The orange haired teen loudly exclaimed. "I'm powerless," he stated, a lot calmer than before as his gaze shifted downwards.

" **Ichigo,"** the man called in something akin to a caring, yet strict tone. " **You must know that, that that isn't the case. You aren't powerless… in fact, it's quite the opposite,"** he told the young teen. Ichigo looked at him in confusion at hearing his reassuring statement.

"B-But, he stole my-,"

 **"I'm well aware that he stole** _ **Rukia's**_ **powers,"** the imitation nodded while putting extra emphasis on her name. **"Ichigo, what I'm trying to say, is that you have your own powers. Rukia's merely served as a jump start to your own,"** he smiled. Just as Ichigo was about to respond, the pale man continued.

' _A jump start?'_

 **"Rukia's powers were bound to run out soon as well,"** he told Ichigo, look visibly surprised at the revelation. **"In fact, it was rather fortunate that that douche bag did take away that power. It would have only inhibited you down the line,"** he continued while Ichigo just continued listening in complete shock.

"You-You're serious aren't you? You actually can get my powers back?" Ichigo asked with uncertainty, but also with a bit of hope.

He smiled, **"Yes… and the first step to acquiring your power is…"** the man led off, purposely leaving the boy in suspense as he closed his eyes.

Moments passed by as another bunt of wind passed by, just as strong as the last, as more sakura petals landed on the clean and evenly grown grass. The ones that were already one the grass brushed forward, scattering in the way the wind moved and carried them.

Suddenly, he then opened his eyes once more with a half-idled stare, showing his golden yellow iris and black sclera, staring into Ichigo's own anxious amber eyes. **"-, is to take them,"** he finished as he closed his eyes once more.

In shock and disappointment, he collapsed forward before his body snapped upwards as he pointed his finger while waving it angerly. "The hell is that supposed to mean?!" He exclaimed angerly at being left in suspense, only to receive such an answer.

 **"The answer is simple Ichigo,"** the man told him with a gentle smile, his expression once again changing as a sakura petal landed onto his hand. He carefully picked it up and studied it with a soft smile. **"You must decide if you truly want power. You must know If you are truly devoted and if you truly understand the consequences of your decisions this time around,"** he spoke with soft-spoken confidence.

Ichigo watched with a wide-eyed look at the person who was supposed to help him get his powers back. _'I must truly decide if I want power? I need to be devoted and be understood of the consequences?'_ he thought quizzically. Ichigo looked back up, staring into the man's half-idled eyes with a look of finality.

"I don't care about consequences, I'm saving Rukia. She saved my life, and I have a debt to repay!" he nearly shouted.

The man once again sighed as he leaned the back of his head against the back of the tree. **"No, Ichigo. You don't understand. You can't throw all this away! This is serious!"** He stated loudly for the first time since they met. **"Is repaying a debt worth dying over?! Be serious Ichigo! This is your life!"**

Ichigo sat, quite stunned at the man's rapid change of emotion. But, he had to admit, the horned guy at the very least, had a good point. "Fine…" he sighed. "Then yes, I'll accept the consequences. Yes I'm truly devoted, and I understand… just please, help me get my powers back," Ichigo nearly begged, swallowing his pride. He showed that it wasn't all about repaying debt and following through with his pride.

The horned man watched for a few seconds before he nodded in satisfaction. **"Then… I see no problem anymore, Ichigo…"** he smiled. But, before Ichigo could question it, he felt a sharp, intense pain erupt in his chest.

He looked down, hiding a gasp and his eyes widened when he saw a slightly longer than average katana blade sticking in his chest, stabbing him right through his heart. He shakily looked up at the one who's hand the guard was connected to…

And low and behold it was the guy with the horns, **"All you have to do… is take it,"** he smiled before he faded away in a brilliant display of dark red spirt particles.

However, the katana was disappearing as well, but at a languid pace. After getting over his shock and some of the pain, he reached up with his shaky right hand and grasped the handle of the sword. He immediately grimaced, but he tried pulling, but he stopped when he felt even more pain erupt in his chest.

He grounded his teeth together as he clenched his jaw even harder, causing a small vein to pop from the side of his neck. He pulled harder, more sudden and even then, the blade barely moved any. He looked worriedly as a saw a quarter of the handle was disappeared already.

He sighed through the pain, _'This pain…'_ he thought wincing as he tried steadily pulling the blade out. _'I-I-Is NOTHING!'_ he thought loudly as he roughly pulled the blade out of his chest and surprisingly, there was no blood on the blade.

Just then, the blade quickly dissolved in a fury of dark red spirt particles. Ichigo looked down at his chest, right where his wound would be, but the second he saw his perfectly untouched skin, his vision went black once again.

 **»»—Real World: Present—««**

Urahara watched as a large pillar of moving reiatsu coiled through the air before it shot straight to the ground as if the energy had a mind of its own. Once the red energy collided with the ground, Kisuke watched on, ready to defend himself and the children just in case it blew up.

However, that never happened. In fact, it was quite the opposite as the second the reiatsu hit the ground, it disappeared in a wisp of red energy before some dust kicked up, obscuring the view.

Kisuke watched, his goofy look for once absent as he narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. Whatever was behind that dust, was living, he was sure. And, whatever it was, it was emitting a large amount reiatsu, which was enough to be startling to most unexperienced Shinigami.

Once the dust cleared, Urahara and Jinta were able to a figure standing there, wearing a modified black shihakushō, which looked the same as any other, but his was sleeveless. On his back was a large sword that was strapped onto his back. The figure was tall, nearing five-foot-eight, bright spiky orange hair and shockingly enough, a white mask with red tribal markings.

The figure stood completely still, and Urahara was staring the imposing figure down without a worry in the world as he solely focused on the orange haired masked figured.

Slowly, in his first act of movement, the orange-haired figure reached up and grasped the mask with his bare hand before he slightly clenched his hand. Not even a second later, the entire mask shattered in a thousand pieces, revealing Ichigo's handsome face.

Not even phased, he bent his neck, cracking it slightly as he rolled his head around like as if he was on a swivel. Once he finished with that, he narrowed his amber eyes right at the sight of a crouching and surprised Urahara.

Ichigo stared at as Urahara, all traces of surprise gone, bolted up with his cane in hand and his bucket hat still place. He gave an ecstatic smile over to the teen who watched his every move.

"Congratulations, Kurosaki-kun! You are onto the final test!" The eccentric scientist grinned as he tapped the bottom of his can onto the rocky ground.

Ichigo, still never said anything. He just stared the man before he looked down and clenched his fists, watching as he felt his reiryoku increase and decrease a small amount each time he do so respectively. He did that few more times with his studious amber eyes watching his hand with something akin to wonder.

' _Amazing… that man was right… I have my own powers!'_ he thought as a smile worked its way onto his face, something that mildly surprised the scientist as he's only ever seen Ichigo smile a few times.

However, he looked back up and met Urahara's gaze. "So, what next?" Ichigo questioned the blond man with a stubble.

Said man grinned excitedly as he tapped his cane once more.

Jinta and Ururu both slowly stood back up they watched their boss face off against some kid that he supposed to teach.

Sounds of small rubble falling hit Jinta's ears as he looked where the sound was originating from, and his eyes widened in relief when he Tessai crawling out of the steep carter. While he didn't have many injuries, he still looked a bit miffed.

Jinta quickly jogged over, "Mr. Tessai, you're alright!" The boy shouted in evident relief was he let out a quick breath of relief.

"No! I wouldn't say I'm exactly alright," the tall man grumbled before he rubbed the side of his face. "But, I guess since I'm alive that must count for something," he murmured lowly as he stared across the desert field. His eyes slightly widened in surprise when he saw Kurosaki facing against his boss.

' _Oh?'_ he thought surprised as he felt reiatsu radiate off the boy's body in waves. _'So, it worked boss?'_ he continued as he watched mutely.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes into a slight scowl, "You said I had one final test, but already have my powers. What's this for?" the orange haired teen asked.

Urahara grinned before he took one step forward, "This… is merely another test to see if you actually worthy of being taught by me," he proclaimed. Call it arrogant, but he wasn't about to waste his time.

That caused Kurosaki to slightly 'tch' before grinned, "Fine, I'll play you're little game!" he stopped, "But, what is it?"

Urahara grinned as well before he snapped open his fan before he shielded half of his face, only leaving a brief outline of his eyes. "It's quite simple…" he started in an ominous tone. "All you have to do is knock my hat off!" he exclaimed loudly as he snapped his fan shut and pocketed it.

Ichigo felt his eyebrow involuntarily twitch in irritation that man brought on him, but he swallowed all that and just looked on. "Fine, I'll knock off your damn hat," he agreed. But, when Urahara brought up his cane, he was shocked when he pulled on the handle of the cane, and a blade came straight out from underneath the handle.

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly at that, _'Out of all the things I expected to come out of that cane… a sword was not one of them,'_ he thought, clearly surprised. However, a light shiver made his way down his spine when he stared into Urahara's eyes.

' _Why do I get this feeling of… of… danger from him all of sudden. I just can't get a read on him… just like-,'_ he mentally gasped when a mental picture of a stoic Byakuya popped into his mind. ' _Like that… but it's ominous… it's like he wants to kill me but doesn't at the same time.'_

Urahara watched as Ichigo's eyes widened from a bit of fear and watched in interest. _'Hmm, just what is he thinking about?'_

Swallowing his nervousness, he reached up and grasped the handle of his sword that was strapped on his back before he pulled it out of its sheath. He brought it down and stared as only an inch of the blade remained as well as the bronze guard and the red laced handle.

Ichigo looked back and forth between his broken sword and Urahara's own perfectly fine sword, "…Well, that not fair at all." He mumbled as he looked back and forth between weapons.

Urahara merely smiled mischievously as his sword glinted an ominous silver," I'm sorry-," he started before he disappeared.

"-but I don't give a fuck," Urahara whispered in Ichigo's ear from behind.

Acting purely on instinct, he spun around the second he heard Urahara speak and swiped his broken sword upwards, unleashing a small wave of dark violet colored reiatsu. The scientist lazily swiveled away from the blast, allowing it to disperse twenty feet behind him.

"Powerful attack," he started before he swung his own sword, forcing Ichigo to dodge quickly. "But slow and predictable," he continued as he slashed sideways, forcing Ichigo to dodge,

' _Though, even though I'm not even remotely trying, it is a tad bit impressive that he's able to dodge.'_ The man privately thought as he raised his sword to parry Ichigo's broken stub of a sword.

"Good, you're standing your ground and not running away… even when I'm standing before you," Urahara congratulated as he let his cane-sword to drop to his side.

Ichigo saw that and couldn't help but see the opening, he extended his body and swiped sideways, sending a slightly larger blast of dark violet reiatsu that had some red outlining it, at the seemingly distracted Urahara. ' _Hmm, attack an unguarded man… you may have potential, Kurosaki-kun.'_ The blond smiled as he leaped upwards and did a backflip, avoiding the blast like a true master.

He landed on his feet nimbly with his eyes closed, but the hand that grasped his sword with twitched ever so slightly as he raised it. He raised his sword and not even a second later, a loud resounding clang was heard.

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he gave his all and forced his entire body weight and everything bit of strength as he slashed down on Urahara's guard. _'Damn… this guy, he's not even trying!'_ Ichigo thought worriedly before he squashed those thoughts.

' _No! I will save Rukia… he's in my way! So, I have to beat him! I have to!'_ He thought fiercely as he clashed once more with him, broken sword clashing against a perfectly forged one.

However, a broad swipe of pain erupted on his stomach as he was forced back. His feet skidded against the rocky ground with his hand resting on his badly hurting stomach. He slowly looked at his hand, and it was soaked in blood. Ichigo gritted his teeth in pain, but he didn't let it deteriorate him as he stared on ahead, albeit with slightly slanted eyes from the pain.

' _I didn't even see him move!'_ Ichigo thought, clearly frustrated.

Urahara hummed to himself, clearly thinking about something. However, he looked up and met Ichigo's pained gaze. "You tanked that well. But, I wonder…" he led off as he pointed his sword directly at an injured Ichigo.

Then, suddenly, the blade glowed a near blinding red before it rapidly started changing shape and size.

" **Awaken Now, Benihime!"** Kisuke murmured, but Ichigo heard him clearly as the light died down.

Ichigo looked at Kisuke's newly changed sword, and his eyes widened in shock. _'Wait… that guy with the tattoos… he called his Zanpakutō a name, and he's a Shinigami.'_ Ichigo thought, beginning to understand why Urahara was such a monster. _'Could… Could it be that he's a Shinigami as well?!'_ He thought, clearly worried now.

' _I barely could keep up with him before! Now, there's no chance of me beating him now!'_ Ichigo thought, clearly starting to panic as he felt an incredible force weigh down on his shoulders. While it didn't force him down onto his knees, he movements certainly felt restricted. _'That's got to be it! He's got to a Shinigami, there's no way a human could be that strong!'_

Kisuke's newly changed Zanpakutō now took the form of a sleek, medium-sized sword. The hilt's grip, which had gentle black-decorative wrapping, and bent forward at the end. Instead of a tsuba, there was a U-shape guard that had a flower petal design. The shape of the blade remained straight, but it got at least a foot longer then it's previous form and got wider ever so slightly. But, it still remained sleek, but dangerous looking.

"-But, can you tank this attack as well?" Kisuke murmured only a bit louder, easily reaching the teen's ears.

Ichigo listened, and he fought the urge to run and hid under a rock. But, he felt that urge get even stronger as he Kisuke raised his Zanpakutō as it glowed ever so slightly.

Tessai, from his spot, watched with widened eyes as he watched Kisuke's Zanpakutō glow a menacing red. _'Boss… you couldn't possibly be thinking of-,'_

" **Neke… Benihime!"** Urahara loudly exclaimed as he swiped his Zanpakutō upwards, aimed right at Ichigo's stilled form.

Only a moment after that, a wave of crimson colored reiatsu shot clean from underneath Urahara's blade, and it tore the ground from underneath it as it sailed right at Ichigo's form. From where it was launched, the crimson blast of energy would literally slice Ichigo in half, vertically if didn't move.

The teen gasped in pain as he dodged, but, even then, the wave of reiatsu still hit him, and his shoulder exploded in a fountain of blood. Ichigo whimpered slightly as he caught up some blood from his mouth. He then collapsed onto his knees as blood started pouring out of Ichigo's sliced open shoulder. He dropped his broken blade onto the ground, as his left hand could no longer work.

Kisuke watched with an unreadable expression as he narrowed his grey eyes as Ichigo tried standing, only to fall on his ass with an expression of pure pain and exhaustion.

The blond merely looked at Ichigo's struggling form with a look of pity in his eyes. "So sad that you have all that courage and will… but no power to enforce it," he muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear. "Even now as you bleed onto the floor, you still struggle. You still fight… even when things are hopeless for you," Kisuke muttered, mostly to himself.

' _You truly are an amazing kid, Ichigo. If only you could use, you're power… if only…'_ Urahara thought with one last pitying gaze.

Ichigo stared into those eyes, and the only thing he could feel was anger and frustration. "S-Shut up… you bastard," he rasped he got onto to his knees, earning a slightly interested look from Kisuke. "I-I don't need your pity!" he rasped once more as he stood up with shaky legs and his left arm hanging down to his left.

Ichigo stared into Kisuke's grey orbs, "I don't care how much you hurt me… the only way you'll stop me, is if you kill me." He grinned painfully as multiple lines of blood ran down his chin.

Now that surprised left Urahara surprised. It wasn't often could meet people with such a will. Especially one that was practically just out of diapers in comparison to him. Kisuke numbly clenched his free hand before he turned around before he started walking away.

"You failed Kurosaki, leave my training grounds or you die," Kisuke told the boy, not facing anyone.

Tessai watched with even more shock. Sure, he knew Urahara was brutal, deceptively so. But, to kill a human. A child no less…

Ichigo growled in anger as he clenched his good fist so hard that he drew blood, which escaped from the crack of his hand and dripped onto the ground. "You… bastard…" He started grounded out with gritted teeth. "I'll kill… you," he growled, getting no reaction from Urahara, but Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu looked worriedly at the amount of blood he was losing.

Once Kisuke was thirty feet away, or so, Ichigo smirked painfully, something that confused Tessai. "Hey! W-Where do you think you're going?" he started, smirking even more as he stood straight up.

Kisuke stopped in his tracks when he heard Kurosaki speak. He listened, clearly interested, but didn't let it show outwardly.

"Leave… Leaving so soon?" He breathed out through a few breaths of air. Now, that caught Kisuke's attention, but he still looked on ahead.

Ichigo chuckled with a large smirk on his face as his shoulder bled even further. Tessai watched, clearly worried at what was about to go down.

Kisuke slightly moved his head, staring at Ichigo's smirking form with a peck of interest shining in his grey eyes. He felt Kurosaki's reiatsu rise just a bit when he stood up. He felt he needed onto bit more of a push. Knowing that the boy was quick to anger and decently prideful, he knew what buttons to push, and it seemed that he was doing an alright job in order to motivate him.

Knowing that Urahara was staring at him now, he did a half-hearted beckoning motion with his right hand and used his index finger that had blood on it.

"C'mon… isn't this what you want? To kill me? To test me?" He chuckled painfully and gleefully at getting a reaction out of the scientist. "No… I don't think so… I think you're a coward who relies on deceiving others in order to win a battle!" he laughed, ignoring his pain.

Once Ichigo calmed down he stared across, staring into Kisuke's own grey with his own angered, amber one. "After all… you did the same to a fifteen-year-old human with no power!" he chuckled, even more, finding an immense amount of humor out of the entire situation.

' _Has he gone mad with all the pain?!'_ Tessai thought as Ichigo obviously tried to provoke Kisuke.

"Oh? So you admit that you're powerless?" Asked an interested, yet cheeky Kisuke as he fully turned around and pointed the tip of his Zanpakutō at Ichigo. "Do you really want to die so much that you wouldn't use the chance to retreat when I gave it to you?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth, feeling anger surge within him again. "Don't patronize me! I need to get stronger in order to save-,"

"Yes, to save Rukia." Urahara finished with a bored drawl of his voice as he started making his way back over to Ichigo. "Tell me, how can you save Rukia, when there are at least thirteen others who are at least as strong as me?" Kisuke asked, shocking Ichigo completely.

"You can't even touch me… you barely can stand and yet you still think you have a chance!" Kisuke continued. "Face it, Kurosaki… you're weak." Urahara finished in a cold tone as he narrowed his eyes, hoping to further intimidate and anger the boy.

He clenched his right fist once more, but suddenly he blacked out.

 **»»—Mindscape—««**

Ichigo opened his eyes and found himself sitting on the flowery meadow once again, sitting right across the same man who helped him get his powers back.

Just as Ichigo was about to ask a question on how he was back there again, the pale-skinned individual cut in a cold, taunting tone.

" **Are you so weak, that you can't even grasp onto your own power and take what's yours?"** he questioned mockingly, angering Ichigo to a fault. But, he continued, **"Face it, Kurosaki… you're weak, you can't even take what's been yours since the day you were born!"** he shouted, now standing as he grabbed Ichigo by his shihakushō collar as he brought him up to eye level.

" **Say my name!"** The man demanded as he growled in front of Ichigo's face. He stared into Ichigo's amber eyes with his own black and yellow orbs, **"Say it! Recite what you hear… and tear through anything has the balls to confront you!"** He loudly exclaimed as he narrowed his eyes even further. **"You will not lose to anyone as long as you have me!"** He shouted before he dissolved inflow of red reishi.

Suddenly, Ichigo himself dissolved in fury of black and violet reishi as well, and his world went black.

 **»»—Real World—««**

Kisuke watched as Ichigo went stiff as a board and his eyes widen. But, Urahara did nothing. He just stood there, with a studious look in his grey eyes. He not once let his guard down, but he sensed Kurosaki's reiatsu rising and rapidly as well.

Slowly, violet, black and red reiatsu started pouring off of Ichigo in waves as his reiatsu rose immensely, causing cracks to appear on the ground as uncontrolled, potent reiatsu slammed onto the ground.

Tessai immediately turned his back and forcefully huddled the two children into his chest, shielding them from the oncoming wind and some of the forceful pressure.

Urahara though just watched as some of his blond hair that escaped the hat and dangled between his eyes shifting slightly from the oncoming wind and pressure. He narrowed his eyes ever so slightly as he saw Ichigo somehow holding the hilt of his broken Zanpakutō his right hand. The broken, two-inch blade was even pointing straight at Urahara himself.

Ichigo looked down, his hair shadowing his eyes as dark red reishi started being absorbed into the sword and then, miraculously, the blade itself repaired and it built itself back to full length. Though, as soon as it was finished, the blade itself glowed dark violet in color in the same fashion as Urahara's own blade.

Kisuke watched on, surprised as Ichigo's sword started changing shape just as his own Zanpakutō glowed when he entered Shikai.

However, Urahara's trained ears were able to hear Ichigo mumble something that certainly surprised him.

" _ **Eclipse Over The Seven Black Suns: Eiengetsu Akujin!"**_

 **»»—END—««**

 **Translations**

 **Eiengetsu Akujin: Eternal Moon Demon**


End file.
